Houston We Have A Problem
by Smart Kira
Summary: After watching power rangers ninja steel episode Helping Hands this what I came up with.


**Houston We Have A Problem**

"Mick come in Mick!" Brody said as he desperately as he pressed his communicator to get in contact with Mick. Sure it was great news that Mick and Redbot found more ninja steel. But now what worried Brody more now that he couldn't get back into contact with Mick. Turning to his friends Brody said "Come on guys lets go the base!" the others nodded and followed Brody to the base. Meanwhile at the ranger's base Mick was still in shock standing in the same place like a statue; as he looked at the holes in the lab wall made by the ninja stars.

Mick had like a million thoughts running through his mind. Meanwhile Redbot was equally or even more shocked then Mick was. Both of them were broken out of their thoughts by Brody coming into the base and shouting "MICK!" Turning around to face the rangers but before Mick could say anything; but Sarah and Hayley said at the sametime "Mick where are the ninja power stars?" That caused the guys to look at the table where all the ninja stars were moments before; only to find that Sarah and Hayley were right where were ninja power stars they were like gone. "That's the problem guys" Mick said after a few tense moments.

Preston then jumped in and said "first the communicators go haywire and now the ninja power stars are gone." "Do you know what happened to them Mick?" Calvin asked. "No I don't know what happened to them Calvin" Mick started to say although he added peaking the other rangers interest considerably; "a strange light came into the base and then the ninja stars floated up by themselves and shot out of the base leaving the holes in the wall?" Mick finished saying and to emphasise his point he pointed to the holes in the wall. Mick then added "but the strange light didn't effect me or redbot which is quite strange" Mick was just dumbfounded by that very question. "Who could have done something like this?" Hayley said in utter disbelief.

While everyone was talking and discussing about what happened to the ninja power stars; Sarah Thompson was in deep thought taking in all the theories about what happened to the missing ninja power stars. Then suddenly she remembered something; and that something was Victor and Monty's electromagnet invention. "I know what happened to the ninja power stars!" Sarah shouted causing the other rangers, mick and redbot to jump a little. With a smile on his face Mick said "Who has the ninja power stars Sarah?" With a smile on her own face Sarah replied "Victor and Monty have them."

Clavin by this point was confused "How could Victor and Monty get their hands on our ninja power stars Sarah?" "Are all of you guys clueless!?" Sarah shouted again; causing the other rangers to flinch. Sighing rather loudly fact number one what are the ninja power stars made out of? "Steel" the other rangers plus Mick and Redbot replied. Fact number two Sarah said holding up a second finger; " And when Victor and Monty were demonstrating their invention what was it called?" Then Calvin said slowly they were demonstrating their electromagnet.

Calvin's eyes got wide as he put two and two together so what you saying Sarah is that Victor and Monty's electromagnet must have been strong enough to attract the ninja steel. "Right that's exactly what I was think Calvin" Sarah said. "Come on guys we have to find Victor and Monty before it's too late!" Brody said; the other rangers agreed and raced out of the base leaving Mick and Redbot behind. A little while later the rangers came back to the base empty handed. After checking both the inside and outside of the school. All the rangers look high and low for Victor and Monty but none of them could find them anywhere. "I take it you didn't find Victor or Monty or the power stars" Mick said rather slowly.

When the other rangers didn't answer that only made Mick even more nervous. "What do you all think happened to Victor and Monty and the ninja power stars?" Hayley asked her friends. "You guys don't think Victor and Monty were kidnapped by Galvanax because they had the power stars?" "If what you say is true Calvin then were in serious trouble!" Mick said. "I agree with Mick to Calvin we'll all have to watch what we're doing now more closely" Redbot said. "Yeah" Levi said quietly with his head down sometimes shaking it from side to side in disbelief.

"Oh this bad this is really bad this is really really bad!" Preston said as he kept moaning and groaning; while he paced over back and forth like as if he was going to make a hole in the floor. "Preston knock it off would you!" Sarah shouted. Sarah then added "we have to think of something to get to get the power stars back from Galvanax. In addition to that we have to rescue Victor and Monty before Galvanax does anything to them. The other rangers, Mick and Redbot agreed and then they all got to thinking of a foolproof plan to get the power stars, Victor and Monty once and for all.


End file.
